


Tease

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, M/M, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i told you i had an idea, link is a horny brat, peggy is lazy af, rhett needs to chill, wren just wants to draw in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: A blizzard has hit the ranch, keeping Link, Wren, and Rhett inside. They find ways to entertain themselves.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).



The big snow season didn’t hit till after Viv and Leo were settled in. Which was a blessing because we had all gone shopping the day they finished up moving and were fully stocked on supplies. We had the cattle by the house so they could use the covers we’d built to not get buried under the snow and it would be safer to feed them that way. With a blizzard coming through that could last for a few days, it would be easy to get lost just a few feet from the porch and freeze to death. That was why we’d made sure the cattle had plenty of hay put out and that the water troughs were staying filled from the well directly. It kept the cattle fed and watered and kept us from having to get out for a few days.

We did the horses the same way, filling things up full as possible and giving them plenty of straw bedding and hay as well as plenty of water. 

Peggy on the other hand, she was lazy as hell. We set up a long leash to let her go outside for bathroom breaks, but we’d have to step outside now and then to pull her back in because once she got out, she wanted to stay out. When we did get her in, she’d go lay down in front of the wood stove and stay there till we fed her again. At least one of us was zen about being stuck inside.

I swear Rhett was slowly losing his mind and we’d have a ‘Shining’ moment on our hands. He couldn’t sit still and no matter what he was doing, fixing food, going downstairs to tinker with fixing things, even simply trying to read, he would get almost ten minutes into it and start grumbling about anything and everything.

Link was more contained than that, but he still had his moments. He’d turn on vinyl and we’d dance, a nice break from the monotony of the usual day. Then we’d nap together or we’d lay and watch TV while we lazily fooled around. More often than not his hands would wind up down the front of my pants as we watched old episodes of Wild Wild West. Not even to do anything, but Link liked to settle his hand over me and just hold my snatch. Sometimes he’d slide a finger between my folds to lazily stroke me or he would even get hard and slide in to lay there in me. 

It was nice. 

He’d help calm Rhett down too, taking him to the bedroom or our ‘playroom’ for a few hours. Those days Rhett would be out of it for the rest of the day, but it was better than him ranting about the government’s plan to put lizard people in charge of the wine industry. 

It was one of those days again, the third in a row, and for as cold and icy as it was outside, it felt like the middle of summer in Texas inside when the wind hit the woodstove right. It’d flare up the fire and make it blaze even harder. I was tempted to open a window, but that would cause a fight real quick. Instead, I opted to hang out upstairs on my own bed in panties and a tank top while listening to some music. Focused on the music and my little cartoon doodles, I didn’t even see Link till he sat on the bed.

“Oh, hey,” I said, taking my earbuds out. “What’s up?” I asked. Link sat on the bed by my feet as I sat against the headboard with my legs stretched out. 

“Not much, just came to check on you,” Link said, stroking my ankle a bit as he looked me up and down, taking his time as he licked his lips.

“I’m just sketching,” I said, turning to show him the small cartoon of Rhett screaming about something as Link looked at him confused. He chuckled as he looked it over. 

“It’s cute and accurate,” Link said as I set the paper and pencil aside. “Why’re you up here alone though? In clothes that do not match the weather?”

“Aren’t you hot?” I asked, looking at him in his usual button up and jeans combo. 

“I am a little, but it’s not from my clothes, Darlin’,” he said with a smirk. 

“Dirty old man,” I said with a snort, rolling my eyes as he laid on his side at the foot of my bed. 

“Yeah, but you like this dirty old man with his face between your legs,” Link said, looking directly at my panties. 

“I never said I didn’t.” I closed my legs, making it a bit harder for him to see what he wanted.

“Oh come on, Darlin’,” Link said, reaching out to slide his hand over my freshly shaven calf. I had been bored that morning so time spent grooming was just another one of the few options to keep busy. Rhett was lucky I didn’t try to shave his beard in his sleep. 

“What? Do you need something, Linkipoo?” I asked, a smile on my lips. I couldn’t help it even if I was trying to play innocent. 

“Girl,” Link huffed. “Don’t be teasin’ me now.”

“Oh, says the man who loves to tease and taunt. Besides, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said, picking up my paper and pencil again, going to a fresh page.

“Yeah, you have no idea,” Link said with a snort. Part of me wondered how long I could resist them till Rhett or Link decided to take things into their own hands. That would make things fun. Then again I was pretty weak willed when it came to the boys. To prove that point, Link started to press kisses to my leg, slowly making his way up as I tried to focus on my paper. 

“Can I help you, Sir?” I asked, looking at him over the top of my paper as he tried to push my thighs apart. I resisted, knowing he was getting frustrated a bit. 

“You are being a brat,” Link grunted as he pushed himself up to crawl over me. “You know, usually you’re already throwing your panties at me by now.”

“Well not today,” I said, smirking at him as he growled softly. “I’m busy.”

“Oh, two can play at that game,” Link said, getting up and leaving the room. I giggled, letting him go. There would be only so much before one of us was bent over the back of the couch. Continuing my sketching, I cooled down enough to need pants and a sweater. I set my stuff aside to go pull on some extra clothes from our shared bedroom. When I opened my drawer, all my clothes were gone. Frowning, I checked the other drawers to find them empty as well. Then the closet. All my clothes were gone. 

“Son of a bitch,” I hissed before grabbing a pair of Link’s pants. They didn’t fit, I couldn’t get them over my damn thighs. The man liked his jeans tight, while it was a blessing, it was also a curse. Same for Rhett’s pants. The only thing I could do was grab one of Rhett’s hoodies and pull it on. It just barely fell under my ass and only helped my upper half. 

I went downstairs to the living room to try to find Link. The jerk stole my clothes and would pay if he didn’t give them back. Instead of Link, I found Rhett working a block puzzle. It was about that time that he began to get cranky and he hadn’t had sex in a day or two. I could smell the frustration and he was going to go on a rant if he kept going. I walked over, smiling softly as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders to lean against him. 

“You doin’ okay baby?” I asked, dropping a kiss to his head. 

“No,” he huffed, sitting back to wrap an arm around my legs without a thought. “Stupid puzzle is taunting me. I’m gonna chuck it into the snow and see it in spring.”

“Rhett, do not throw the frustrating wood into the snow,” I said with a giggle. His hand started to rub my thigh, giving him pause to look at me. 

“Why don’t you have pants on? Is that my hoodie?” He asked, looking me up and down. 

“I don’t have pants on because our mate stole all my clothes because he thinks he can just shove his face between my legs whenever he wants,” I said with a snort. Rhett raised a brow and smirked, his fingers trailing up my leg to under the hoodie. 

“Well, can’t say that I blame him,” Rhett said with a soft chuckle as his large hand pushed between my legs to pull them apart. 

“Rhett!” I cried, giggling as he picked me up to put me on my back on the table. 

“Just because he’s being needy and pouty doesn’t mean we can’t have fun,” Rhett said, pushing the hoodie up and over my chest. 

“Doesn’t mean we’re going to have sex on the kitchen table!” I hissed, wriggling a bit. 

“It’ll wash off. Link and I have had sex on this table plenty of times,” Rhett said, rolling his eyes. 

“Ew! No!” I cried, quickly getting off the table. “We eat there!” 

“We clean up afterwards and it’s not like we actually cum on-wait, nope, we have. Not the point,” Rhett said. “We clean up, so it’s fine.” 

“I am not arguing with you over have sex on our dining table, Rhett,” I huffed. “Anywhere else, but not there.”

“You wanna go fuck on the toilet over the kitchen table?” Rhett asked.

“Okay, you have fun with your puzzle, I’m going to go find Link and probably murder him,” I said, turning on my heel. I was not going to even acknowledge that train of thought. Moving to the stairs, I went to the basement and followed the sound of music to a guest room. In it was Link on the bed listening to Merle Haggard with my clothes nowhere to be found. “Link, I need pants,” I said, walking in. 

“What was that? Did you need something, Darlin’?” Link asked, looking up from where he was laying on the bed with his arms tucked behind his head.

“Link, it is too cold for this and I can’t fit in your dumb, tight pants,” I said with a huff, going over to the bed to stand over him. “Now where are my clothes?”

“Not sure what you’re talking about,” he said, a play of a smile on his lips. 

“If I sit on your face will you give me my pants back?” I asked. 

“That’s a good offer,” Link said, raising a brow and smirking. “But, how about you just lay with me and relax while ol’ Merle croons a bit?” 

“Under the blanket,” I said, giving him a look. “It’s cold and I don’t have pants, remember?”

“Of course,” Link said with a chuckle. He got up to pull the blankets back before stripping from his pants as well. Rolling my eyes, I climbed into the bed before letting Link crawl in behind me. “Shoot girl, your legs are cold,” he said as he pressed up behind me. 

“Now you see why I need pants,” I said with a snort. I didn’t push his hand away though as he rubbed my thighs this time. He was warming me up and I was willing to let him. He nuzzled my neck from behind, one of his legs pressing to be between mine. As we cuddled, I began to doze off in Link’s arms, enjoying the warmth he was giving me. 

Then I felt his hand slide into my panties. Too tired to care or tease, I let him play with me. His fingers inched down to cup me, earning a soft sigh as he began to let his middle finger explore. I hummed softly as he pushed a finger into me, lazily pumping it in and out as I felt his cock pressing against my ass. It was when he began to tease my clit that it became a problem. I couldn’t lie there and just enjoy him fingering me, no, my body made me move against him as I whined.

“You need something?” He asked, mocking me from earlier with a chuckle as he circled my clit.

“Link,” I gasped as he started to tap that sensitive spot. “Oh fuck.”

“Mmmm, you feel so good baby girl,” he groaned into my ear. “I wanna see how wet you can get from just one finger. Sliding in and out of that hot pussy of yours.” His words slowed down along with his finger as it was pushing into me. I moaned as I arched back into him, reaching up to grasp his bicep. There was no will to stop him or try to stave him off, I wanted Link and he was going to take his sweet time. “I bet I can make you gush. You love it when I lick you and suck on your clit. Why don’t you open those pretty thighs for me and I’ll give you what you want.”

“God, please,” I groaned. Link pulled his hand from my panties, slowly dragging his fingers over my belly to smear my slick on me. Pushing the blankets down, he moved to let me roll onto my back. Not missing a beat, I pulled my hoodie up to expose my breasts as Link gripped my panties to pull them off me. He nipped at my skin, licking and sucking as he dragged the fabric off me to throw it to the side. 

“Spread for me, baby,” Link moaned as he moved down to lick and kiss my inner thighs before finally making contact with my wetness. I groaned as he began to lap at me, taking his time as he gripped my legs to keep them spread. My fingers found their way to his hair, carding through it as he slipped his tongue into me. Breathy pants and moans filled the room as he kept driving me further and further towards an orgasm from just that wicked tongue of his before he slowed down to pull away. I could see his face was shiny with slick as he pulled back to look up at me. It was like watching Peggy when she saw a bird. Her eyes would zero in on it and she’d hyper focus on it till she was ready to pounce. Muscle slowly working to pull her closer and then she’d snap her jaws to catch the bird. 

I felt like that bird as Link pulled his shirt off to crawl over me. His arms were sculpted, showing his muscles work as he moved above me. That laser focus in his eyes as he looked down at me with a dark smile. God, I could have cum from that alone. Leaning down, he caught my lips with his to kiss me deeply, letting me taste myself on his lips before his tongue thrust into my mouth like he’d done to my pussy. I moaned and whined, arching my bare chest against his as his clothed cock rubbed against me. 

It was all deliberate and controlled, the way his body moved against mine and how he had me begging with my hands for more. Too much grinding and not enough kissing had me getting desperate. I pulled at his underwear, a pair of bright blue boxer briefs, wanting him to fuck me. 

“Slow down, Darlin’,” Link purred. “We don’t have to rush.” He helped me out of the hoodie before sliding his underwear off, leaving us to grind on and touch one another. The music kept playing in the background, starting over as Link rolled us. On his back with me on top, I straddled him as he sat up. Moving carefully, we scooted to have him lean against the headboard before I was finally able to feel the head of his cock against my snatch. “Go easy. Just enjoy it.” 

I nodded, locking lips with him again as he let his cock slide up and down me, teasing himself just as much as he was teasing me. Letting my hands rest on his shoulders, I worked my hips with him, getting wetter by the moment. 

“Please,” I moaned softly against his lips. “Wanna feel you.” 

“Okay Darlin’,” Link said, holding me still to guide his cock in before helping me kneel down to take all of him in. Gasping and whimpering, he was pressed right against my cervix again. We didn’t do deep penetration often, but when we did, holy fuck. I stayed there, still on his cock as we panted softly, kissing and touching one another. My arms wound around his neck as I started to move. It was a languid pace, not trying to cum as soon as possible. We just wanted to feel each other. Our fingertips ran over each other, coaxing noises of pleasure from one another. It was exploration and discovery as I rocked my hips.

It was how I found out Link liked to lock eyes. Our foreheads pressed together as we looked into each other’s eyes. It was intense and I almost shied away from it, but it was adding to the experience all together. I didn’t want to lose that moment we’d put ourselves in. Link was the one to pull us out of it though, his hands forcing my hips to go faster. He was needing more, needing to fuck instead of laze around. 

“Fuck,” I panted as I began to bounce on him, pressing my hands to the wall to help steady me as his hands began to grip my hips tightly, driving me down on his cock. “Link!” I cried out, feeling him hit that spot that made me see stars. 

“Come on, Darlin’,” Link groaned. “Wanna feel ya cum around me. Wanna knot ya so bad.” Holding onto his shoulders, I tried to pull up higher, but he couldn’t take it. He threw us onto the bed, getting on top of me before slamming back into my snatch. I keened as he began to jack hammer as hard and fast as he could. Breaking down into a whimpering mess, I held my legs up and apart as Link’s hand snaked around to grip my throat. That same weight of not quite choking, but definitely holding me firmly. It sent my head spinning as he kissed me hard as I came. I screamed into the kiss, holding on tightly to him as he kept thrusting till his cock began to swell and catch, knotting me as he came. 

Growling into the kiss, Link slowly pulled back enough to let me breath as he released my throat. 

“Mine,” he grunted, nosing at my neck to kiss and nip at the bond bite, making me whimper and clench him harder. 

“Yours,” I moaned, laying under him as he scented me while covering me with his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to fanbabble for posting an imagine of sorts of what Rhett and Link would be like to live with during quarantine. Don't worry, Rhett will get his fun too.


End file.
